


Tie Game

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Quentin is a sub, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin wonders why Eliot owns so many accessories: Eliot has a definite answer for him.





	Tie Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed some Queliot sexy times. I don’t own The Magicians or the characters: they own me. This is for fun and my therapy. Feedback is magic! Enjoy.

“Christ El, why do you have so many ties?”

 

Eliot turned from his closet, where he was trying to make room for some of Quentin’s clothes. It was the start of a new semester at Brakebills, and instead of crashing in each other’s rooms all the time, Eliot had decided to move Quentin to save time, space, and walks of shame down the hallway every morning. (Not that Eliot was ashamed of his growing relationship with Quentin, but he was getting tired of hearing Margo snicker through her half-open door every time Quentin tried to finish getting a leg into his boxers before retreating to his room down the hall.)

 

“Do I?” He asked, and Quentin gestured to the two boxes he’d already filled from the depths of Eliot’s closet, which Eliot had charmed to hold more than it would have normally. Eliot went over to the bed, which was piled high with his clothes, several boxes of accessories, and two boxes full of Quentin’s books and his meager collection of clothing.

 

“These are full and I haven’t even gotten to the ones you haven’t pulled out yet! Look at this!” Quentin pawed through another pile on the bed and Eliot slapped at his hands.

 

“Gently! Those didn’t come from Goodwill!” Eliot smoothed out a silver silk tie with intricate paisley designs. “And some of them are vintage.”

 

“So they’re old.”

 

“The aesthetic is _classic_ , Quentin—” Eliot touched a hand to his forehead, as if he’d never been so exhausted with anyone. “Oh you poor boy.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question. Why do you have so many?”

 

“Because different ties are for different occasions, Quentin!”

 

“Are you sure you just don’t have some kind of weird fetish?” Quentin smiled and then pulled out two matching silk ties from the pile. He paused to let them hang from his hands, trying to decipher what was different about them from the other ties in the pile. They were jet black, for one, and they were a little wider than the others as well. Quentin let the material run through his fingers—expensive silk, luxurious to the point of feeling like warm liquid on his skin. Eliot watched him.

 

“Ahhmm, okay, those? Those are for a very particular occasion.” Eliot stepped forward to take them but Quentin pulled away.

 

“I’m _looking_ at them! What occasion?”

 

“Quentin, we have a lot of work to do here and we aren’t going to finish before dawn if we don’t keep at it!”

 

“What. Occasion?” Quentin asked again, leaning against the wall and swinging the ties. Something tight and excited formed in the pit of Eliot’s stomach and warred with his irritation.

 

“One that I’m sure you’ve never experienced!” Eliot snatched at the ties and Quentin moved away, grinning.

 

“Try me!”

 

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Eliot said, setting aside the martini he’d been sipping from. Quentin walked up to him and Eliot held out a hand. Quentin surrendered the ties and Eliot looked down at him.

 

“Hold out your hands.”

 

Quentin obeyed and Eliot looped one of the ties over his wrists with a smooth motion, his big hands pulling the free ends. The tie tightened around Quentin’s wrists, binding them together, and Quentin twitched in surprise. Eliot swept some of his clothing aside and pushed Quentin down onto the bed. Quentin bounced slightly, and Eliot knotted the tie before draping the other one around his own neck.

 

“Getting the idea now?” Eliot asked, moving into Quentin’s personal space until Quentin fell onto his back, his bound hands in front of him.

 

“Uh . . . yeah, definitely, message received! But how come you have two?” He asked, and Eliot licked his lips in thought before pulling the other tie from around his neck and slipping it over Quentin’s eyes. The younger magician hitched in a gasp as Eliot tied it off firmly at the back of his head and then whispered in Quentin’s ear, his lips almost touching the delicate, sensitive shell.

 

“That’s why.” He whispered. Quentin squirmed and tugged at the tie binding his hands, and Eliot sprawled out next to him before turning onto one elbow.

“I actually have several sets of these.” He continued conversationally, one pale, slender finger hooking into the hem of Quentin’s green sweater and tugging upward. “Wrists, ankles . . . perfect for a four-poster bed. We’ll have to find a quaint little B&B that offers them. But for now, hmm.” He lightly scraped a manicured nail over Quentin’s left nipple, making him gasp and turn his head as he tried to guess what Eliot’s next move would be. The finger drew away and a long silence spun out. Quentin strained to see through the watery silk covering his eyes.

 

“El? Where did—”

 

Eliot replied with a muttered string of Latin. With a rustle of fabric, Quentin found himself magically stripped of every stitch of clothing. He yelped in surprise and then something unbearably soft and silky danged against his chest. It dragged slowly, from left to right, from nipple to nipple, in a steady rhythm, until Quentin was arching his back in anticipation at the brushing and his nipples peaked.

 

“Some ties have a number of sensory components, Quentin. While most are visually pleasing, some are meant to feel as good as they look.” He pulled Quentin’s arms over his head and looped his bound wrists around a sturdy brass hook mounted to the wall just above the bed. While it was designed to appear decorative, it was now being used for the specific purpose Eliot intended. Quentin’s naked body tensed, and Eliot ran a hand down his chest.

 

“Shhhh, sweetie. You’re safe with me.” Eliot rose long enough to remove his own clothing and then laid back down, stretched out alongside Quentin’s form. He casually threw one leg over Quentin’s thighs and let the third wide tie, one made of high-quality silk that shimmered a mix of aubergine and violet, slither up and down and Quentin’s chest and belly. He watched Quentin suck in his stomach every time the tie touched it, and the quivering muscles made Eliot’s cock twitch with desire. On the next pass, Eliot let the material slide against Quentin’s cock. Quentin gasped and arched upward.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Eliot . . .”

 

“Feel good? Hmm?” Eliot purred, swirling and trailing the tie around Quentin’s cock until it jerked to life and went erect. Eliot raised up onto his elbow and leaned over to kiss the tip before rising into a kneel and swinging one leg over Quentin’s thighs to straddle him. He gave his own erection a few swift tugs and then snugged it up firmly against Quentin’s. Quentin’s mouth dropped open in a gasp and Eliot ran his thumb along the younger man’s full lower lip.

 

“That’s right. Daddy’s going to drive.” He grinned and opened up the other tie completely until it billowed out to about six inches in width. He draped it over their joined cocks, covering them both, and began to move his left hand quickly over the material as he rocked firmly against Quentin. Quentin was making a series of small mewling noises, his fingers and toes clenching, and Eliot’s head tipped back slightly as he worked the ultra-silky material over their cocks. His leans hips rolled. The surface of the silky material became wet with their slick. Eliot watched Quentin’s mouth work and tremble, his tongue licking his lips repeatedly, and it only made Eliot more eager to bring him to climax. He worked a thumb over Quentin’s covered cock and a fresh rush of hot fluid met his touch before Quentin gasped and shuddered and warm jets of come spread out over the material and across Eliot’s cock. Eliot groaned and with a few more firm thrust of his hips, he was coming too. He let the delicious contractions stream through his body until they left him feeling spent and mellow. He pulled the tie away, cleaning himself and Quentin off, and then leaned forward to free Quentin’s hands. He tugged the blindfold off and then untied his wrists. Quentin blinked up at him, panting, and Eliot shifted over to sit next to him. He pushed a hand through Quentin’s hair, soothing him down from his intense orgasm. Quentin sighed, a pleased, exhausted sigh, and Eliot settled down next to him, one hand resting low on his flat belly. Muscles jumped and fluttered there, and Eliot trailed his fingers along Quentin’s smooth skin.

 

“Still sorry I collect all different kinds of ties?” He smiled, and Quentin gave him a shrewd look before he looked around at the clothes and boxes that littered the room.

 

“We didn’t finish the closet,” he said. “And classes start tomorrow. What will we tell the dean?”

 

 Eliot used his telekinesis to move everything off the bed. He tugged the blankets up over them both and rearranged himself and Quentin until he was spooning the younger man. His long fingers strummed over the fine line of hair that ran from Quentin’s navel to his groin.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll let him know we got tied up.”

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
